Precious bonds
by bunnybunny4
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto prepares for the final strike, when Sakura arrived. Just then, the cursed seal engulfed Sasuke again..
1. Remembering

Sasuke and Naruto prepares for the clash, the final battle which will decide their future.

Naruto, his fully-developed Chidori in hand, and Sasuke with Amaterasu, runs as fast as they can for the clash. "Sasuke, no matter what happens; you'll always be like a brother to me" Naruto thought, tears welling up in his eyes. "Naruto, no matter what happens, you, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei will always be the most important parts of my life" Sasuke whispered, hatred escaping his eyes.

As the two best friends prepared for the clash, something got their attention, causing both of them to pause. Their beautiful, pink haired friend arrived, hands over her heart, crying like no one had ever seen before. "Guys please stop!" Sakura yelled.

Before any one of them had time to do anything, Sasuke's cursed seal reappeared, causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise. "That's impossible; it was destroyed long time ago! And he's dead! What's going on?" Sasuke said, as the seal starts to engulf Sasuke again with power.

Sasuke yelled, unable to stand the pain.

The seal caused Sasuke to sprout his hand-like wings, and his appearance the way it was when it sprouted, his lips turned black, his hair grew long, his skin turned brown along with the strange mark on his face.

Both Naruto and Sakura sense that something's going terribly wrong. As Sasuke was engulfed in the flames of power, he activated yet another Amaterasu. Except, the powers are combined with that of the cursed seal, which makes it impossible for Naruto to defeat Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could do anything else, Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind, begging him to stop.

Sasuke then remembered the last time the same thing happened to him, how his cursed seal activated, encouraging Sasuke with the urge to kill, except the seal relented when Sakura hugged him from behind, like now..

The seal relented, and disappeared forever, causing Sasuke to gasp for air, completely exhausted by the power. Sakura let go as Sasuke slowly turned back to normal. Naruto approached him, holding out his hand.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with surprise, and finally taking hold of his hand, balancing himself to stand up. He looked down at the Earth, unsure of what to do, until Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Team 10 came, surrounding them.

"This fight is not over" Sasuke told Naruto, causing Sakura to well up in tears again. Sasuke, turning to Sakura said "This bond is not over", surprising everyone.

Before they noticed, Sasuke disappeared, feelings of hope burning in both Sakura and Naruto's heart.


	2. Importance

That night, Sakura went over to Naruto's, both of them finding Sasuke's words very effective to them.

"What do you think Sasuke's trying to tell us? If he said that why would he even bother to fight you?"said Sakura, her voice softer than usual.

"Whatever he was trying to say, we know that he still loves us, more than we can possibly imagine, and we still have a chance to bring him back, and we're all be together like we once used to be, the old team 7, together with Sai." Naruto said, high hopes in his heart that Sasuke is beginning to change back to his old self.

"Let's hope so..." Sakura sighed, not wanting to lose the chance.

Naruto, sensing Sakura's pain, said "Hey Sakura, don't worry, I just know we can bring Sasuke back, I know it! Let's forget this for a while and let's go have some ramen, my treat!"

It was until then that the both of them noticed how hungry they are.

Despite Naruto grow up eating there, and Sakura's frequent visit, for the first time Ichiraku ramen didn't make the two of them feel blissful, clearly Sasuke is still on their minds. The shop owner, Teuchi, seems to notice this too, and suddenly remembered something, and told them "There's something I had wanted to tell you guys for a long time now, but my, my poor memory always stopped me..."

"What is it?" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Well..." continued Teuchi, "When you guys are all busy preparing for the Chunin exam, to my surprise, Sasuke came here, and sat down."

"He did? He sat down?" said the two of them in unison, knowing perfectly well that Sasuke doesn't eat ramen.

"Sure he did, He even ordered a medium sized bowl of ramen, and ate it all in 1 minute flat!"

That surprised the two of them more, but they are eager to hear on.

"And after he finished eating, he sat there, silent without a word .That boy, he seem to have a lot on his mind, I'm not surprised. After I asked him what's wrong, he said that avenging for his clan is what he always wanted to do, but he also said that without you two and Kakashi, he might always be alone, and never learning how to love someone and that.."He paused, "And that you guys are the most important to him despite all that happened."

With that Sakura cried, Naruto's eyes wide open, speechless about what was just told to him.


End file.
